Ink Bendy
:This article refers to the character. For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). , is the main antagonist appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine from Chapter 1 and 2. He is an ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy. It is believed that he was created after activating the Ink Machine, where he flows out from said machine. He is also known for stalking Henry around the old workshop. Background Description "Bendy" appears as a slightly malformed, humanoid-resembled figure covered in black ink. His face is nearly identical to that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears to melt like wax, a lack of eyes, and his horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back view of the head are flatter. Under his head are a few dripping veins. He wears an ink-stained, white glove on his left hand, with two buttons smaller (though very difficult to locate) than the original Bendy's. His left arm is slightly longer than his right. His right hand does not have a glove and appears to be smaller, painted partly in white (presumably meant to be a glove), and more human-like. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot is human-like with two toes (slightly resembling that of a cloven foot/hoof from a stereotypical devil), while the left faintly resembles Bendy's shoe and appears to be twisted backwards (which makes a loud footstep, heard from Chapter 2 during the chase). His legs resembles a shape from a human being while both arms look very thin, and his shoulders appear lumpy. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears nearly identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly rotated to his right to give him a misshapen appearance. Personality However, nothing much known about "Bendy's" personality other than him being speechless most of the time, but mainly moaning and screeching like an inhuman creature he is. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. After completing the puzzle, as soon as Henry approaches the boards that block the entrance to the Ink Machine room, "Bendy" will suddenly pop out behind the boards (attempting to jumpscare the player) along with a bright flash. He attempts to snatch up Henry briefly, and then melts into ink while the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink. Just before the chapter ends in the pentagram room, "Bendy" can be seen twice; once standing adjacent to Henry's desk (shortly after the image of the wheelchair), and again as a still image in the final flashback. Only if players are looking closely will they see these last two images. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears near the end of Chapter 2 and now hostile towards Henry, believed to be "summoned" by Sammy Lawrence, who refers him as his "lord" and "savior""There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me... that face... Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body. Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." - Sammy, Chapter 2. While Sammy's talking to Henry at the ritual room, "Bendy" was heard crawling through the pipes (commonly seen around the entire workshop), getting Sammy attention. He was later summoned by Sammy from his room and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. Ironically though, he ends up slaughtering Sammy instead. Walking down the hallway while chopping the boards down, "Bendy" once again can be heard crawling through the pipes (as one ceiling containing pipes can be seen from above), following Henry. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area of the ritual room, "Bendy" emerges from the ink out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time before being blocked off by the door and disappearing. Should Henry fail to be quick enough to head inside S3 vault safely, "Bendy" will catch and outright kill Henry (causing Henry's vision to fade to darkness), sending him back to the sacrifice ritual. Even if running towards "Bendy" as soon as he pops out from the ink pool before the chase, it gives Henry a same death result. After heading into S3 vault, if Henry approaches door, he can faintly hear "Bendy's" moaning sounds, as well as his footsteps while walking away after failing to catch Henry. Chapter 3 He will return in the third chapter. So far, his only appearance has been his shadow as in the second teaser for Chapter 3. Later, It is revealed in reveal trailer, where he is chasing Henry at the workshop to the end of the closet and attempt to kill him. Audio Trivia * Some theories suggest that "Bendy" could be the result of a victim being possessed by Bendy himself due to the Satanic ritual, as implied from the pentagram room. ** This can be supported by the fact that "Bendy" has a twisted ankle and the presence of the wheelchair from Chapter 1. *** There is even an infirmary in front of the room where the pipe organ is. ** Although, some theories state that he's a failed attempt of being created into Bendy while Boris is successful. *** It is possible that he has appeared in perfect condition as Bendy himself before the event of Chapter 1. In this case, "Bendy" is a failed attempt of being recreated into Bendy. ****However, similar to the Boris possessing his voice actors theory, "Bendy" could possibly be possessed by Joey Drew or other employees after covering the ink possibility from the Ink Machine. * "Bendy" cannot see Henry without eyes, likely because they have melted and mixed with the ink on top of his head. However, he is still possibly capable of sensing him through Henry's silent footsteps. ** Footsteps can cause a slight vibration on floors. "Bendy" might have the ability to feel the vibrations. * "Bendy's" appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * From Chapter 1's prototype, "Bendy's" beta design is entirely different comparing to his final build, being larger and more human-like in shape as well as lacking arms and legs. His head is round and very much human-like in shape, along with his body. His horns look less curved and very similar to those of a goat. ** His first encounter is also different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out, he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before melting away. The light within the room also appears to flicker rapidly. *** "Bendy" also screams when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's remastered edition, but still can be located within the game files. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits in the pentagram room (with the floor noticeably splattered with ink), "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness briefly before the screen fades to black. ** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits. ** Strangely, after rigging "Bendy's" beta model, his bowtie is missing. ** Interesting enough, his beta face used as one of the images for official merchandise is identical to his texture file, only with lack of "shadings". * Before Chapter 2's release, he was unofficially referred to as Ink-Bendy by fans. The name "Bendy" is considered canon as he is called Bendy by Sammy several times, along with the developers from theMeatly Games. * "Bendy", Sammy's monster form, Boris, and the Searchers are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** The beta version of "Bendy" is also included. ** The models are mirrored due to copyright. * During the development of Chapter 1's update, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off after the player moves a bit further away upon encountering, then will start a chase afterwards. However due to breaking emersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claims that one of the contributing factors to its removal was due to "Bendy's" right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. The left arm, however, seems slightly larger and more powerful, so the developers were thinking about re-adding this feature in a future update. * "Bendy" is likely incapable of moving without ink. This could possibly explain why he floods the floor before chasing Henry in Chapter 2, and why he doesn't simply jump out of the Ink Machine Room in Chapter 1. ** The supporting fact is that "Bendy" is always appearing from ink puddles or flood when encountered. ** He does have a moment of moving on the ink-less floor. The first time is when he is behind the door of S3 vault, while the flood isn't really deep. * "Bendy's" mouth appears to be "drawn" on his face, meaning that it cannot be animated. ** However, "Bendy" can be heard roaring while attacking Sammy. It is unknown how it's possible. * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. ** This is the same image as the flashback from Chapter 1, only with different hue. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon human/monster. * On Twitter, theMeatly jokingly said about what if "Bendy" is under someone's bed."What if there's an Ink Demon under your bed? ...Don't look! You'll only make him mad... o.O #Bendy_and_the_Ink_Machine" - theMeatly. July 13, 2017. Twitter. References Gallery ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" Category:Characters Category:Monsters